Talk:Episode 185: The Flames of Perdition/@comment-11409186-20140803050648
Alright, now it's my turn! Bootleg Mage V3, activate! And welcome back to Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate, where things surely are heating up as Kai and Gaillard finish their match over who gets to take Aichi to homecoming. But all jokes aside, let's look at the episode. Gaillard uses the somewhat weird naming of "Blue Persona Flame Linkage" to smash Kai at 4 damage. While he's inflicting the burn, Gaillard decides to continue his backstory as he tries once again, to turn Kai and friends away. But knowing how stubborn they all are, that's a waste of time, so let's jump to the backstory. Fighting against the family in the orphanage was hard on Gaillard, as he saw the happy smiles of those children he helped go away in the Reverse incident. Gaillard almost gets Reversed himself after fighting the kids through a seemingly neverending cycle, until, his knight in shining armor, Aichi Sendou saves the day and the orphanage kids return to normal! He concludes his assault with an Aglovale attack (KAI DID NOT GET JUDGEMENT). Of course, Kai won't take that. He takes his turn, and activates his own Legion to counter Gaillard. Ladies and Gentlemen, Vortex Dragon unit (silly subs) and his mate have joined the fray! And with a new skill, Trinity Crimson Flame, and Kai counting in English, he gets to retire two grade 2 or lower rearguards and burn Gaillard for one damage! Off topic here, Kai and Ren have been practically switching who gets what with their aces every season. Season 1: Kai with The End (restand) Season 2: Ren with Spectral Duke (restand) Season 3: Kai with The Re-birth (restand) Season 4: ren with Phantom Blaster Abyss (FREAKING RESTAND) See this pattern? Not to mention this too: Season 3: Ren with Raging (stands the vanguard by re-riding) to Dragruler (damager) to... Season 4: Kai with Sing Saver (re-riding legion) to Vortex Dragonewt (damager) And on top of that, Kai takes a page out of Leon's book by cheating with Dragonewt's skill by having him retire Prominence Core! (For Leon's cheating, it was with his fight with "R" Koutei) Anywho, Kai assaults Gaillard back, pushing him up to 4 damage. But Gaillard won't stand Kai's strong feelings, as he claims that those feelings will bring back disaster. Gaillard then goes back into another flashback, when the Reverse incident was over. Everything wasn't the same, as one of the kids in the orphange, Nicola (Ain't that a cough drop band? Is it Ricola?) hasn't forgot the Reverse incident, and is too scared to pick up a deck as a result. Gaillard tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't help the child. Gaillard, if you can have two rings that burn people whenever they lose at a children's card game, then I'm pretty sure you can help a child. Anyways, later, Gaillard finds Nicola the cough-drop again, this time talking to the one, the only Aichi Sendou, who is able to help the kid pick up a deck again. Okay, so in order to help the kid, you must have a prerequiste to stop an alien invasion that would threaten other planets and mankind. This sounds like Mass Effect. Aichi makes Gaillard promise to help him, and on that point Gaillard decided to ask Aichi to the homecoming dance. But despite Prominence hitting for 3 critical, Kai manages to block it and safely make it to his turn, topdecking a card that allows him to use the almighty Trinity Crimson Flame to burn two of his rearguards (thank god they got it right this time!) and deal one damage! But, despite Gaillard's hopes, the heal trigger he sacked is nullified by making it catch on fire! Eat some of your own medicine, Gaillard! No more heals for you! That's like your third one, to be honest. And with his signature clan by his side, Kai manages to exact revenge to Gaillard! I gotta say, I was waiting for this Kai to come back, and I'm sure there are a lot of others who agree. But, Kai's got one thing to take care of. That's right, Judgement still has to be done, Kai-style! >:D And boy, seeing Gaillard face his judgment is surprisingly fufilling. Gaillard is sorry to Aichi he couldn't keep his promise as he passes out. But then, a wild Serra appeared! He uses Blizzard to cover the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth plus Gaillard in a dome of ice so they could not interfere, while he and Moress finish their plan. Moress reveals that he lead them there intentionally and that Serra lost completely on purpose (CALLED IT) and spilt Kai's party up so that he could...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Unlock Aichi from his seal! Man Serra's the epitomy of plot-twists. And using Blizzard, the walls cave under the might of super-effective moves to finally unlock Aichi Sendou! And with a final plot twist, our blue-haired friend has succumbed to the Reverse! ...You know, if they sealed him up just because he was Reversed, couldn't they have solved that by just you know, beating him? Is everyone just instantly below Aichi's level to the point where they can't win against him at all? And wouldn't that make Aichi a hypocrite, as he did exactly what he told Kai not to do? Dude, if Kai hadn't got beat by Aichi, this would've been Kai sitting on the throne. What will happen next with Aichi free? Will Kai and Gaillard join forces? Will Neve DO SOMETHING!? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!!!